1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a children's story book and, more specifically, to a story book wherein pictures of unknown, secret, inaccessible places or the like can be observed by viewing predetermined locations on a story book page.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Story books and especially such books for children typically include illustrations in great number depicting various aspects of the story being read either by or to a child. These pictures are two-dimensional in nature and merely illustrate that portion of the story which is being read. It is desirable to add to the prior art story books for children an additional element which will increase the child's desire to read or have read to him such story books and which will enhance the child's curiosity.